Akame Ga Kill: From Foes To Allies
by Vegeta.SSGSS
Summary: Set in an AU, Night Raid and the Jaeger's join forces after to death of the sinister Prime Minister Honest. Once each others Greatest Enemies now stand side by side as each others Greatest Allies to face a an even bigger threat that could destroy this new found peace.
1. Unity

**Set after the death of Stylish,**

* * *

Everyone in night raid gathered around Najenda in their base.

"I got news from the revolutionary army and I am speechless after learning this." Said Najenda as she pulled out her cigar and let out a smoke cloud.

"What did you learn boss?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

Najenda stared at each member of Night Raid: Leone, Akame, Mine, Tatsumi, Susanoo, Lubbock and Chelsea.

"I guess I will just it spit out, The Prime Minister is dead and the Revolutionary Army has made a truce with the empire and will merge with them with the common goal to protect the innocent people of the empire." Najenda Blurted out while keeping a straight face.

Tatsumi's and Lubbock's Jaw's with a look of disbelief while Chelsea was choking on her loli after hearing the news.

Leone kept slapping herself thinking she is so drunk that this situation is just her imagination while Akame had a blank look on her face and just stood still in a trance of deep thought. Mine was speechless and in disbelief that she couldn't even say anything while Susanoo was unfazed.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" shouted Lubbock as he gripped his hair and tried to pull it out.

"Either I am so drunk that I am imagining this or this is real and I am not drunk enough to handle this." Leone said in a state of shock.

Susanoo was patting Chelsea on the back till she spat out the loli pop she was choking on and started coughing violently.

"Theirs no way this is happening its to good to be." Chelsea managed to say once the coughing stopped.

Najenda let out a sigh as she watched her subordinates panic.

"Well that's not all, Night Raid and the Jaegers will be merging together to create a new team of teigu users that are charged with the responsibility of keeping the Capital safe." Najenda said while shaking her head violently saying words she thought she would never say.

"WAIT WHAT! Does that mean were going to be working together with Esdeath!" Tatsumi blurted out as his skin went pale as he pictured Esdeath.

"First lets get the details ironed out, How did the Prime Minister die and what lead to the truce." Akame said glaring at Najenda.

Akame had her arms crossed as she was leaning against the as she bore a serious look on her face which was intensified by her ruby red eyes.

"I don't know the full details but from what I was told it was Budo who killed Honest. Apparently the Emperor had overheard honest and his schemes and learned the darkness and corruption of the empire. Honest out of panic tried to kill the little emperor but Budo showed up and instantly killed honest for attempting to kill the Emperor. The Emperor blames himself for the corruption lead by Honest so that's why he called for a truce. The higher ups all agreed now that Honest is gone there is no longer any reason to be at war so after negotiations it was decided that the Revolutionary Army would merge and be intrigued into empire and be given appropriate ranks were they can guide the emperor down right path and get wipe out all of Honest's followers and supporters. To answer you question Tatsumi yes we will though I am surprised Esdeath is still with the empire despite Honest being dead." Najenda Explained in great detail.

"So does this mean we will be moving into the capital now" Said Chelsea as she grasped the situation.

Najenda nodded with a troubled expression.

"Yes, were ordered to pack all are things and head for the imperial palace as soon as possible, apparently Honest's crisped body is up for display in the plaza." Replied Najenda as she lit another cigar.

"ohhh can we go see the crisped minister." Leone said in amusement.

Tatsumi was in a train thought he was surprised and caught off guard but glad about things working out since he had warmed up to some of the Jaeger's in the empire and even befriended one of them like Wave. Tatsumi felt glad that he no longer had to see Wave or even Esdeath or Kurome as an enemy.

"We will probably see him on the way to the palace Big Sis." Replied Tatsumi as he put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Aww come one Tatsumi your telling me you don't want to see the corpse of our greatest enemy and take joy of the sight." Leone said sadistically while licking her lips with an animalistic smile.

Tatsumi felt his spine tingle and felt sick to the stomach upon Leone's response.

"What the hell Big Sis your starting to sound like Esdeath." Tatsumi responded pointing at Leone sharply with his index finger.

"Enough chit chat Everyone pack your things were going to head for the capital in two hours." Najenda said sternly pulling out her Cigar.

Everyone other than Susanoo started running around the base packing their things in the short time they were given.

"How am I going to pack my Library full of Hentai comics in just two hours." Lubbock said in a rush as he was a suitcase full of nudity comics.

Tatsumi sighed in disappointment as he saw Lubbock pack his nude collection.

Tatsumi walked into his room and packed all his cloths in to a small duffle bag. Tatsumi didn't own much. Tatsumi stopped and let out a light smile with a few tears as he looked at the picture of him and Bulat that was on his night stand. Tatsumi picked up the photo and stared at it, he had goofy smile with Bulat as having his arm around Tatsumi's shoulder with a goofy smile of his own.

"Its over Big Bro the Prime Minster is dead we no longer need to have a war people don't need to die anymore I wish you were here to see it." Tatsumi said to himself trying not tear up.

Unknown to Tatsumi Akame was in his door way, Tatsumi didn't notice since his back was facing the door. Akame came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Bulat would be proud of the man you have become Tatsumi" Akame said to Tatsumi sincerely with a bright smile on her face.

Tatsumi cheered up and wiped the tears and packed the photo in his bag.

"Thanks Akame I needed that." Tatsumi replied Happily with a genuine smile.

Akame let go and returned a smile of her

"Were friends aren't we I am always their for you." Akame replied sincerely.

Tatsumi nodded with a smile

"So how does it feel to longer having to kill your Kurome." Tatsumi asked out of curiosity.

Akame put both of her hands above her heart with a light smile and a slight blush.

"I am glad I no longer have to fight Kurome anymore I just hope she is willing to let me be her older sister again despite everything that happened." Akame replied in a soft delicate voice

"Hey don't doubt yourself I am sire Kurome also wants things to workout between you two your sisters after all that type of bond never breaks." Tatsumi replied sincerely.

Akame felt at ease after hearing Tatsumi's words.

"Thanks Tatsumi." Said Akame.

"Like you said were friends we have each others backs." Replied Tatsumi.

They both smiled at each other.

"Lets see if the others are done packing, I swear Lubbock is going to pack suit cases full of porn and Leone is going to have cases full of alcohol." Said Tatsumi as let out a sigh over his teammates weird obsessions.

Akame couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah they should have packed something more practical like meat 50 tons of danger beast meat like I did." Akame replied in monotone.

Tatsumi's eyes almost left his sockets, he chuckled nervously

"I am I the only one packing normal things." Tatsumi thought to himself as scratched his head nervously.

Akame and Tatsumi walked out of the bedroom and walked to the rec room, they found Najenda with Susanoo holding a huge back pack the size of five boulders most likely holding the Najenda's things. Mine had a pink suitcase and a pink gym bag while Chelsea and a small red back pack.

Tatsumi's eyes popped out as he saw a big three times the size of the one Susanoo had, the bag appeared to be filled with meat.

"Looks like everyone but Leone and Lubbock are done." Said Najenda as she blew out a circle of smoke.

"Well I say we leave Lubbock behind especially since we all know what he is packing." Mine said rudely.

"Well not that it matters anyways he will probably die peeping on Esdeath." Replied Chelsea.

Everyone let out a sigh knowing that theirs a chance of that happening.

Leone and Lubbock finally showed up with back packs as massive as Akame's.

"Alright looks like everyone's here lets go." Said Najenda as she got up and headed for the exist, she was followed by Susanoo Akame, Leone, Lubbock, Mine and Chelsea.

Tatsumi took one last glance at base remembering all the good times he had before following the suit of his teammates.

* * *

Everyone in the Jaegers sat down in their seats in the meeting room.

"As you all know of the recent we have now merged with revolution army." Said Esdeath as she took off her cap.

"Of course, now that the corruption is gone along with the Prime Minster not only Is the Revolutionary army joining us but Night Raid as well." Explained Run as he put his book down.

"Correct perceptive as always Run, Night Raid will be joining us apparently their going to merge are two groups together to create a big group of Teigu user charged to protect the empire." Explained Esdeath as she was twirling her light blue hair.

Seryu jumped up out of her seat and seemed agitated.

"With all do respect Captain but how can we be expected to team up with a group of criminals because them Dr. Stylish is dead." Seryu said loudly while smashing both her fists on the table which made Wave jump.

Esdeath looked at Seryu and let out a sigh with a complicated expression.

"These are Orders directly from the empire himself they can't be denied we will just have to bear with them. But isn't the most surprising fact." Said Esdeath as her bored expression went to one with a sinister smile.

Wave put his thumb on his chin with a curious look.

"What is?" Asked Wave.

"You all remember Tatsumi right?" Said Esdeath.

"Yes, Though I don't know this is related to are current situation though General?" Said Run as he was filled with curiosity.

"I was given the name's of the night raid members and their tegui's and I found that Tatsumi is actually the current user of Incursio." Esdeath said sternly with detail.

"WAIT WHAT?, Tatsumi is a member of night raid and the user of Incursio" Wave got up and shouted of surpise.

Bols was pretty shocked but no one could tell what his expression was because of his mask. Run dropped his book on the ground even he didn't expect something like this.

Kurome seemed intrigued as she found it interesting that not only are Tatsumi and Wave identical but they both wield an armour type teigu of the same danger beast and that they both come from a small village.

"Hey Wave are you sure you and Tatsumi aren't twins because its pretty freaky that you guys are so identical and also share identical tegui's too and you are both country hics also." Asked an interested Kurome as munched on some cookies.

Wave turned around and looked at Kurome in disbelief.

"No were not twins besides we cant be I am a few years older than Tatsumi." Replied Wave.

"Now that I think about what is the difference between you and Tatsumi Wave?" Asked Esdeath as she was intently staring at Wave which kind of made Wave nervous.

"I don't know and why are you looking at me like that Commander." Said Wave as he was getting nervous form Esdeath's staring.

Esdeath got up from her seat and walked up to Wave crouched down so her face was on the same level as his. Esdeath had a curious look on her face and put her right index finer on her lip. Esdeath leaned in a bit till her face was only centimeters from his.

Wave started blushing and got nervous not knowing what was happening. All the other Jaeger's were surprised by Esdeath's action but didn't dare to say anything.

"Uh Commander what are you doing?" Wave Asked nervously as he started backing up his face away from Esdeath's.

"Well since you and Tatsumi are basically completely identical I was wondering if that also means I could fall in love with you too. Esdeath answered in a sweet voice.

Wave started blushing even more and fell out of his seat out of shock, all the other Jaegers almost jumped out of their seats after hearing Esdeath's bold statement.

"I thought this whole meeting was about was night raid and the changes to empire and not me?" Wave replied embarrassingly as got up still blushing unable to look Esdeath straight in the face.

Esdeath got up and let out a big sigh, "I suppose your right, well for now I have told you everything I know your all dismissed now said Esdeath.

The Jaeger's got up from their seats and left one by one Wave was the first one out for obvious reasons. Soon Esdeath was in the room by herself she was staring at the sealing and put on a devilish smile.

"Soon you will be mine Tatsumi." Esdeath said out loud sinisterly.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Enemies to Comrades?**


	2. Enemies To Comrades?

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I left a list of everyone's current fighting level in the current arc at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Great General Budo was standing next to emperor Makko with his arms crossed, they were in Makko's personal corridors.

"Night Raid will be arriving here today, dealing with Esdeath and her jaegers was enough stress, adding Night Raid on top that is going to make things even more difficult. Budo said sternly as he let out a sigh.

Makko let out a small childish chuckle

"I don't think It will be that bad besides I am excited the meet the members of Night Raid with the help of them and the Jaegers we can surely get rid of the mess left by honest." Makko said with enthusiasm and excitement.

Budo smiled firmly and rubbed his hand through Makko's green causing the little emperor to flinch.

"You're still a child and have so much to learn but you seem to be heading down a noble path you parents would be proud of you." Budo said with warmth of his heart.

"Thank you Great General Budo I just hope I atone for my sins for allowing Honest to such heinous deeds." Said Makko as his voice was shaking thinking all the bad things that happened because of him.

"You already are, you brought peace to the empire and prevented a war." Budo said reassuringly.

"I just hope that's enough, Is their any news on the whereabouts of Syura." Makko asked in all seriousness.

"No we have no clue were he is though we do know is that he is helping stain the corruption left by honest despite his death which makes are job harder." Explained Budo.

"Is it true he has a group of teigu users with him?" Asked Makko

"Yes, they go by the name Wild Hunt and they can become a threat if not dealt with fast." Budo said grimly.

"So its as I feared as long as Syura is alive the corruption won't die." Makko said Sadly.

"That's the said truth, Syura is running the trafficking and black markets left by honest and is even secretly supplying them with income he's a real threat to are cause." Replied Budo.

"Hopefully with the help of Night Raid and the Jaegers we will be able to stop him. Also Great General we just received the package though now it all depends if its compatible with her.

"Its her after all I have no doubt it will be compatible it's a perfect match for her." Budo stated firmly.

"I see; she should also be arriving here today she will be a great asset for us." Said Makko.

* * *

Najenda, Leone, Mine, Chelsea, Akame, Lubbock, Susanoo and Tatsumi walked into the meeting room were they saw the Jaegers already sitting down in their seats. The table was huge it appeared be used for large meetings.

The meeting was large, it was plain and simple and lacked furniture other than the long oval shaped table.

The room was filled with awkward silence, Leone sat down across from Esdeath the two admitted an animalistic aura fighting for dominance. Susanoo sat down across from Bols while Najenda sat right across from run. Tatsumi sat across from Wave while Akame sat across from Kurome. Mine, Lubbock and Chelsea sat next to each other across from them was Seryu who was giving off killing intent.

Run attempted to break the silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you General Najenda I have heard many things about you as a former General of the empire." Run said Politely putting his hand forward.

Najenda shook Run's hand firmly.

"I could say the same I heard your very intelligent and a brilliant strategist Run and that you have a great interest in books.

Run and Najenda got in to intellectual conversation.

Wave let out a sigh and put on a nervous smile.

"This Awkward silence is really bugging me how about we break the ice." Wave said kindly as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Yeah agreed." Replied Tatsumi as he also put on a nervous smile.

Wave and Tatsumi looked around the room, Bols and Susanoo were just sitting and staring at other with neither of them making any moment. Mine and Seryu looked like they were about to break into a fight with Lubbock and Chelsea pulling Mine back to prevent a fight.

Leone and Esdeath were giving each other death glares and letting their animalistic instincts take over. Kurome and Akame for sharing their snack but had blank expressions on and didn't say a word to each other.

Wave and Tatsumi looked their teammates, they had puzzled looks on their faces. They both let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Are we the only normal ones here." Said Wave as he observed the behaviour in the room.

"Seems that way." Tatsumi replied as he shook his head.

Great General Budo walked into the meeting room followed by a woman. The women appeared to be in her late 20's, she had light silver hair that was tied into on the back of her head. She was about 5'6, her figure was slender though her bust was pretty big it was comparable to that of Esdeath's. Her eye's were Ruby red like Akame's and her skin was fair and smooth. The woman was wearing a black tucked in dress shirt that was really tight around bust with a black skirt that went up to her knees. She also bore a white lab coat and had a clipboard in her hand.

Budo up to the end of the table and took seat with the women sitting right beside him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on Budo.

"Good seems like we got your attention." Said Budo, his voice was loud and booming which made a few of the people sitting on the table nervous.

"Just hurry up and get to the point older geezer." Esdeath replied rudely. She bore a bored expression and looked like she had something better to do than be at this meeting. Every few second she would glance at Tatsumi which made the boy uncomfortable.

Budo crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"Your as patient as ever General Esdeath, as you all know Prime Minister is dead and the basis for this truce was set upon his death." Budo said firmly, he seemed tense and a bit stressed out.

Run put down his book and set his focus on Budo, he picked up his cup of tea took a sip. Run than lowered his cup back on to the table. He had a calm and peaceful expression.

"Yes, at this point this common knowledge but it seems you have a lot more to say Great General." Replied Run.

Budo relaxed himself and took deep breath before slowly exhaling.

"Indeed I do, despite Honest being dead his corruption left behind hasn't faded away." Replied General Budo has he gazed at Run.

Najenda pulled out a cigar and it lit before putting in her mouth.

"How is that so? With Honest gone there is should be no one left to support the black market and human trafficking they should have shutdown by now." Replied Najenda as she exhaled and and blew a smoke circle. Najenda had a feeling their fight wasn't over yet.

Wave leaned forward and put his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Shouldn't we have sent out soldiers to find these the sites for the black market and human tracking now what we no longer turn a blind eye to them." Replied Wave as he looked straight at Budo, his expression was firm and had a tone of seriousness.

"It would appear that Honest's son Syura has been keeping his father's illegal businesses intact by suppling them with funds and helping them keep being operational despite no longer being backed up by the Prime Minister. We did but they would always clear out by the time we got there. They are constantly moving which makes them hard to track since they no longer stay in one spot to long." Replied Budo as he met gazes with Both Najenda and Wave.

Leone propped her feet up in the table and leaned back into her chair with what appeared to be a look of frustration.

"This Syura guy really seems to be a pretty big threat if he keeps this up he could cause a civil war in the Capital and slowly sneak into a position in the Capital similar to his father." Leone managed to say with a hint of frustration in her tone.

Budo seemed agitated that Leone was using the table like a footrest and that she had no manners, he decided not say something though he did give her an evil glare though that sent shivers down her spine.

"That's not all that makes him huge threat, he is also a tegui user and has his own little group of tegui users known as Wild Hunt." Budo replied sternly with his loud booming voice.

Budo caught everyone's attention from his latest response all eyes were on him.

Lubbock seemed annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Great it looks like things are going to get complicated again." Replied Lubbock as let out a sigh.

"If He really does have a group of teigu users than that means this isn't going to be easy." Chelsea managed to say with an authoritative tone as she was sucking on a Lolli pop which Kurome couldn't stop eyeing.

Esdeath put a sadistic smile and let out a thirst for bloodshed, everyone in the other than Budo and Susanoo felt a chill down their spine.

"Finally something fun to do I thought this truce would be boring but I can't but to enjoy the thrill of finding Wild Hunt and spend my time tearing them apart limb from limb." Esdeath managed to say in a sinister tone in great detail.

Tatsumi, Wave, Run, Bols and Lubbock looked disgusted and sick to the stomach from Esdeath's response while Seryu was clapping at Esdeath cheerfully which disturbed Mine and Chelsea.

Budo decided it was best to change the topic as even he was disgusted despite being around Esdeath for years he never got use to her sick habits.

"Theirs another matter I want to discuss about which is more the reason were having this meeting. As you can see I didn't come alone." Budo managed to say as he signalled the mystery women to introduce herself.

The women got up from her seat and walked to the middle of the room and stared at everyone on the table.

"My name is Dr. Talia I am the worlds leading scientist on tegui and danger beast research from this day forward on the orders of the emperor I will be in charge of you teigu users. I will study you and help you all reach the maximum potential of your tegui and hopefully use the knowledge I learn from you all to better the world."

Lubbock didn't pay attention to anything Dr. Talia said as he was to busy getting turned on from starting at her massive breasts. They were so big Lubbock thought they would have to be comparable to Esdeath's and Leone's at the very least.

Run dropped his eyes and couldn't believe his eyes it was like a dream come true for him.

"Dr. Talia I am big fan of yours I found your book's on Tegui and Danger beast relations to be very riveting and intriguing and found your theories to be very interesting and plausible." Run said in delight.

Esdeath let out a hard sigh and was a bit annoyed.

"Run stop worshiping her she wants to turn us in to her test subjects and I don't take orders from scientists." Esdeath managed to say as she gave Dr. Talia a death stare with killing intent

"I hate to say it but I agree with Esdeath we didn't sign up to test subjects." Responded Najenda as she pulled out her cigar and blew a few smoke circles.

Budo smashed his fists on the table gathering everyone's attention.

"Dr. Talia came from the other side of the world to help us and the emperor paid her a huge sum so I suggest you listen to her or otherwise you will have to deal with me and my aldramech." Budo shouted frustration which startled everyone other than Esdeath and Susanoo. His veins were popping out and you could actually see steam raising form his forehead.

"Its alright Great General I understood their need for concern, to answer your concerns I don't treat participants in my research like test subjects I treat them with respect. I am promise you all I won't abuse you all or put you through anything inhumane I don't believe in treating people like objects and test subjects like some scientists do." Dr. Talia explained sincerely getting everyone's attention.

Esdeath focused on Dr. Talia and her heartbeat to see if she was telling the truth, her pace stated constant the whole time indicating that she was telling the truth.

"She seems to be telling the telling the truth her heartbeat stayed constant the whole time." Esdeath Managed to say with curiosity.

Najenda let out a sigh and put her focus back on Dr. Talia.

"I guess I can trust you for now." Najenda replied with modesty.

"I trust you you don't seem to be a sinister crazy scientist type like Dr. Stylish was." Wave replied sincerely with an innocent smile.

"Yeah you your nothing like that creep Stylish was Dr. Talia." Tatsumi said enthusiastically with a bright smile.

Tatsumi and Wave felt chills go down their spines as they both got evil glares from Seryu and Koro for bad mouthing Stylish. Both boys were both nervous and frightened by her which put them on edge. Seryu was about to say something but decided not too.

Dr. Talia smiled and was interested in the groups reactions and personal quirks.

"I would like to thank you all for cooperation, tomorrow will be your physicals were I while evaluate all of you and see were your standing and on what you lack and were you can improve. I expect you all to be at the coliseum first thing in the morning." Dr. Talia managed to say while looking at her clipboard.

Lubbock let out a hard sigh with disappointment.

"Damnit I hate physicals their not my strong suit, I am an indirect strategy type for a reason."

Leone pointed her index finger at Lubbock and started laughing uncontrollable.

"I bet even Chelsea will do better than you." Leone managed to say with all the laughter.

"Shut up, if this were a test of strategy I would do the best out all us" Lubbock shouted angrily at Leone.

Budo banged his fist on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Before we end this meeting I would like to say a few more things, Now that we have decided to have one massive tegui team we thought it would be best to have new name for your new team. From this day forward you will no longer be known as Night Raid or the Jaegers but the Night Jaegers you will stand you united together and stand against those that oppose the Empire. That is all for now this meeting is now dismissed." Budo said with loud stern voice gathering everyone's interest.

The members of Night Raid and the Jaegers raced towards the door finally being able to leave after such a long meeting. Budo and Dr. Talia were the only ones left in the room.

"Seems like you will have your hands full with them they can be quite the annoying and troubling bunch. Said Budo letting out a sigh thinking of the trouble that is about to brew.

"I don't know I think I will have fun observing them." Dr Talia replied before leaving the room.

Budo shrugged and existed the the meeting room with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Current Arc Fighting Power Rankings:**

 **SSS:**

(Full Power) Esdeath - (Full Power) Budo

Wave(GC Full Power) - Bulat(100% Full Power Incursio)

 **SS:**

Sussano Trump Card(Full power)

 **S+:**

Sussano

 **S:**

Akame-Kurome(without puppets)

 **A+:**

Run-Lubbock

 **A:**

Seryu

 **A-:**

Tatsumi(Incursio)

Leone

Mine

Bols

 **B+:**

Wave (no tegui)

 **B:**

 **B-:**

 **C+:**

Tatsumi (no tegui)

Najenda

 **C:**

 **C-:**

Chelsea

 **D:**


	3. Lunch Trouble

**Just want to thank you guys for the follows and reviews. In this chapter we get see the first appearance of Syura and other threats hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The former members of the Night Raid and Jaegers now known as the Night Jaegers were all lounging around in The Jaegers dining room in the Jaeger corridors of the palace.

Sitting at the head of dining table was Esdeath opposite to her on the end of the dining table was Najenda. Sitting on the right side of Najenda was run with Lubbock who was sitting on her left side. Tatsumi and Wave were sitting right beside each other at the middle of the table. Across from them were the sisters Akame and Kurome. On Esdeath's right side was Leone with Seryu on her left. Chelsea was sitting beside Wave's other side while Mine sat by Tatsumi's other side.

Run and Najenda were having a nice conversation which annoyed Lubbock to point were he kept giving Run the evil eye.

Esdeath was giving Tatsumi flirty eyes and gestures which made Tatsumi nervous.

Kurome and Akame's mouths were drooling with salvia as both of them were very hungry with the appetites comparable to an Ultra-Class Danger Beast.

Seryu and Mine were glaring at each other like they were about start a fight which the other members nervous.

Bols and Susanoo entered the room, both men were wearing pink aprons Susanoo carried two trays of food with everyone's favorites while Bols had tray of beverages ranging from tea to coffee to cola. They were followed by servants who brought carts full of food.

"Lunch is ready everyone; Susanoo-san will serve the food while I will hand out your beverages." Bols said caringly as he approached the table.

"I made everyone's favorites Bols gave me details on what the preferred tastes of the Jaegers. We thought it would be best to prepare all your favorites since the physicals tomorrow will be rough." Susanoo said kindly as started giving everyone their plates of food.

Akame was given cart full of meat which dug her face into while Kurome was given a cart full of sweets. Bols gave Leone an alcoholic beverage while giving Wave a bottle of ale and poured red wine for Najenda, Run and Esdeath.

"The food is amazing Su-san." Tatsumi said while stuffing his face.

"This the best meal I have ever had not even my mom can cook like this." Wave managed to say being overwhelmed by the flavor of the meal.

Esdeath took a sip of her wine while slowly eating her meal, Esdeath had to admit it was probably the most delicious meal she has ever had.

"I have to admit Najenda that tegui of yours is pretty handy not just in combat but in replenishment also." Esdeath said respectively with a grin on her face.

"Susanoo is a great asset to us but I must admit your subordinate Bol's also seems to be pretty handy." Replied Najenda as she took a sip of her wine.

Mine was eating her parfait, she noticed Kurome was starting at it with drool dripping from her mouth. Mine in defence pulled her parfait closer to her.

"This is mine get your own." Mine shouted defensively pointing at Kurome with her index finger.

Kurome looked annoyed and pouted at Mine in silence.

Akame couldn't help giggle at them.

Wave and Tatsumi had puzzled confused looks on their faces from the current situation.

"Why can't they act normal." Said tatsumi as he let out a sigh.

"Well at least it's sign their starting to get along." Wave managed to say with a nervous chuckle.

"I just I wish everyone would get along." Said Tatsumi as watched Lubbock boil up and steam from Run and Najenda's conversation.

Wave turned his attention to Lubbock like Tatsumi and put on an innocent smile.

"They will get along eventually." Wave said kindly with a heartfelt smile.

Tatsumi responded with a smile of his own.

"I suppose your right not everyone's going to get along right away like we did." Replied Tatsumi.

Wave put his hand on his head and started rubbing his hair.

"Well Kurome has a theory, she thinks were twins or something." Wave said with a chuckle debunking the idea.

Tatsumi couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I am pretty sure I would remember having a twin brother and besides your like 4 years older than me." Tatsumi said jokingly.

Wave was about to say something in till Esdeath started talking.

"To let you know the empire is having a ball next week to honour this alliance." Esdeath said while turning her gaze to Tatsumi with a slight blush.

Najenda leaned forward putting both her hands on her knuckles with an intrigued look.

"I heard about they encourage us to come in pairs though it's not required it would be proper to do so." Said Najenda as she met the eyes with everyone on the table.

Tatsumi took a big gulped and looked nervous the min Najenda said pairs Tatsumi already knew he was screwed.

Esdeath smiled with a blush and stared at Tatsumi about to say something.

"Tatsumi I want you to be my date for the ball." Esdeath said flirting.

Tatsumi was sweating nervously he couldn't just say no to Esdeath but knew it would be hell if he did go with her he was desperate and hoping someone would save him.

Everyone in the room other than Esdeath and Seryu sighed with a look of pity and felt sorry for Tatsumi expect Lubbock he was jealous.

Kurome observed Tatsumi and could tell he didn't want to go with Esdeath. Kurome felt sorry for Tatsumi she let out a sigh after munching on a cookie.

"Tatsumi can't be your date Commander since he already agreed to be mine." Kurome said Boldly looking at Esdeath directly in the eye.

Tatsumi was confused but decided to play along since he didn't want go with Esdeath.

"Yeah I already promised Kurome I would with her." Tatsumi said with a nervous smile.

Run and Najenda had a spit take while sipping their wine while Leone and Lubbock's jaws dropped with their eyes pooping out. Mine and Seryu stopped fighting each other for a min and stared in disbelief while Chelsea was choking on her Lolli pop with Susanoo patting her back.

Wave and Akame stopped what they were doing and looked at Tatsumi and Kurome in disbelief.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN." Wave Shouted with a confused expression shaking his head.

Esdeath stared at Kurome the same way a predator would look at its prey before it's about to strike.

"You sure pulled a bold move Kurome by taking something I want." Esdeath said sadistically with an evil grin.

Kurome responded by changing her facial expression to a serious one and gripping her tegui tightly with of her hands with a grin of her own.

"He just agreed to be my date for the ball its not like we are going out or anything besides it was either him or Wave and I can't stand the stench of fish coming from Wave it makes my sweets taste bad." Kurome replied calmly but in a dominant way.

Wave started sulking in his seat with a depressive aura.

"Do I really smell that bad." Wave quietly mumbled in his depression feeling hurt by Kurome's comment.

Esdeath relaxed and let out a sigh of disappointment with a look of annoyance.

"Fine I guess I will go alone than." Esdeath managed to say with disappointment as she glanced at Tatsumi one last time with a sad look.

"Great looks like Tatsumi is going with the little version of Akame what an idiot he is." Scoffed Mine as she shouted in an aggravated tone.

Seryu put on a devious smile with a plan to piss of Mine.

"If you wanted to go with Tatsumi so bad Mine why don't you ask Wave he is basically exactly like him." Seryu said teasingly with an evil grin.

Mine started blushing and was caught of guard.

"Wh…at wh..at are you even talking about wanting to go with Tatsumi oh please and I would never go on a date with freak that smells like fish I would have a better chance with Lubbock than go with fish freak." Shouted as she was red to the face and pointing directly at Seryu.

Tears started dripping down Wave's eyes as the sulking got worse and his depressive aura grew.

Lubbock jumped up at an opportunity.

"Well I usually don't go out with girls with no breasts but I guess I can make this exception." Lubbock said in a cocky dickish way as he eyed Mine's body.

Mine picked of Kuro and threw him at Lubbock's face her was filled with rage.

"PERVERT!, I said I would choose you over fish freak not that I would ever ask you out in a million years Lubbock." Mine shouted in rage covering her body with her hands.

"KORO!" shouted Seryu worryingly as she ran towards her tegui who was on the face of Lubbock.

Seryu ripped Koro off Lubbock's face revealing a Koro sized bruise on his face. Seryu turned around and looked at Mine with fury.

Tatsumi and Wave, and Lubbock ducked their heads under the table in fear of the two.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BITCH YOU! I AM GOING TO SERVE JUSTICE KORO AND RIP OF YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO HIM!" Shouted an enraged Seryu as she pointed her index finger at Mine.

"Well that little mutt of yours deserves is far worse he ate Sheele and you deserve to die by my hands for her death too." Replied Mine as she glared at Seryu.

Bols got the courage to try and stop them he walked in between Seryu and Mine.

"Please lets all try and along what happened we can't change the past but we can all help create a better future together." Bols said Kindly thinking about the past and everyone person he burned alive he regretted his past but he knew he can't change it.

Najenda pulled her cigar out of her mouth and exhaled and let out a sigh and looked at Mine.

"Mine I understand you hate her for what she did, I am not telling you to forgive her but she is now your teammate you will have learn to depend on each other. Especially if both of you get stuck in life and death situation together and have to rely on each other to survive. I still hate Esdeath I will always hate her but she is my comrade now I have to depend on her I can't let my personal feelings interfere with that." Najenda said sternly looking at Mine that shifting her gaze to Esdeath.

Esdeath responded with a stern smile and shifting her gaze to Najenda.

"I couldn't say it better myself as a general I can't let my personal feelings interfere with my duties I won't see Najenda as a friend but I will respect her as a comrade." Replied Esdeath as she made her view clear.

Both Mine and Seryu pouted but took their seats causing Esdeath and Najenda to let out deep sighs.

"Now that the matter is settled I would like you Najenda if you would like to attend the ball with me." Run asked in a polite gentleman like manner.

Najenda blushed for a moment but than it soon turned into a gentle a smile.

"I would be honored to." Replied Najenda.

Lubbock started boiling up, steam could be seen rising from his head as he looked at Run with utter hate and jealously.

Wave and Tatsumi since they had long finished their meals.

"Were going out to get some fresh." Said Tatsumi as he got up

"Will be back by evening." replied Wave as he and Tatsumi walked towards the exist.

Both Najenda and Esdeath nodded at them.

* * *

At a dark underground facility somewhere in a distant land, Syura teleports himself into the facility, inside was a girl with blond hair and vampire like teeth who turned around and faced Syura.

"How is work going Dorothea, are they ready to be let loose." Asked Syura as he looked directly at her

Dorothea let out a sigh meeting Syura's gaze.

"Only four of them are ready at the moment." Dorothea replied.

Syura responded with evil grin and let out a sadistic laugh.

"That will do at the moment, just one of them has the power of a General four of them would make us a powerhouse." Syura said with a grin on his face.

A young man walked in who who must have been only 18 or 19 years old his hair was grey and shirt and his eyes were red like a demon. He had a fiendish smile he was wearing a long black shelve shirt which white stripes with black slim fit jeans and black boots.

"Don't get cocky now Syura you remember are deal right?" The young man said with a devilish smile.

Syura turned around to face the man with a curious face.

"Zero? Don't worry I will keep the promises I made to all four of you." Syura said with a confident grin on hid face.

A Man with yellow spiky hair with a tight black top right against his massive muscular body, the man was also wearing green cargo pants with black military boots. Finally, the man bore a scar on his right eye he appeared to be in his early 20's and his height was the same as Great General Budo's.

"So Zarios even you were listening in." Said Dorothea as she stared at the giant figure of a man.

Zarios smirked while leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Of we did we both are on a level wear are hearing above a normal person." Zarios said with a cocky attitude.

"I bet the other two would have heard also if they were." Replied Zero as looked at Syura and Dorothea.

"Were are Leo and Micheal?" Syura asked out of devious curiosity.

"Micheal as usual is soaring in the skies thinking he is some higher being and treating us like were lesser than him while Leo and Izou went out hunting." Said Zarios as he let out a deep sigh.

Syura put his hand on his face with a tensed look.

"If those two are gone hunting their going to leave a trail of bodies leading to are hideout." Said a pissed off Syura.

"I am so bored I am heading out to have some fun." Said Zero as he turned around with an unsatisfied look and walked out.

Syura, Dorothea nodded as Zarios waved him off avoiding to look in his direction.

* * *

Tatsumi had walked out of the lunch room with Wave and they were heading outside till Tatsumi saw Kurome come out.

"You go on without me Wave I will catch up with you in a bit." Said Tatsumi as he looked at Wave.

Wave shrugged his shoulders.

"Aight see you later man." Replied Wave as he left.

Tatsumi approached Kurome till he was right in front of her. When he was looking in to her eyes he could tell from the blackness that the empire has put her through a rough life.

"Kurome I just want to thank you for saving form Esdeath I didn't know what would have happened if you didn't step in." Tatsumi said while rubbing his hair with a nervous smile on his face.

Kurome's face was blank and emotionless which scared Tatsumi yet it also reminded him of how Akame treated him when he first met her.

"You can thank me by giving me a good time I have never been on a date or at a ball so you better not screw this up otherwise I will cut off your manhood." Kurome said in monotone still showing no signs of emotion.

Tatsumi went blue to the face and felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard Kurome's threat it made him really nervous.

Tatsumi than put on an innocent goofy smile with a thumbs up.

"You can count on me I will give you best time of your life." Tatsumi replied cheerfully.

Kurome couldn't help but blush at his response, she didn't understand why but the way he smiled made her feel warm inside. Kurome nodded and left in hurry which left Tatsumi confused.


	4. Bond by The Sea

**Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer than the others I was busy at work. This chapter will focus mostly on Akame and Wave hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Wave was at the docks sitting on a bench staring at the sea, the breeze was fresh with the smell of the ocean. The breeze gently swept through Wave's hair, Wave couldn't help but feel at peace.

" _I wonder if mom and dad are doing alright."_ Wave thought to himself as stared at the sea contently.

Akame was roaming around the docks, it has always been her dream to go cruising on the sea on a boat and when she was at the docks she would feel that the dream is getting closer to reality.

Akame spotted Wave, she was curious to why he was at the docs. She wasn't sure if she should approach him her not since they had just become teammates. She wasn't sure if she could trust him but she had to admit compared to the other Jaegers he was different and has no signs of evil or corruption.

Wave turned around to see Akame, he had a curious look on his face to why she was at the Docks.

"Hey want to join me." Wave said kindly with a gentle smile.

Akame nodded and complied and sat down right next to Wave on the bench.

"Why are you here at the shipping docks?" Akame said to Wave sternly as she looked at him hard with her red ruby eyes."

Wave got nervous and tensed up from Akame's staring " _your asking my why I am here, why are you here?"_ Wave thought to himself.

"I am here almost everyday since it reminds me of home here, whenever I am around the sea I feel at peace and it reminds me of the village I was born and grew up in." Wave managed to say with smile in a kind and gentle tone he relived good memories from his village.

Akame looked at Wave for a few moments before putting on a smile.

"I have always had the dream of sailing with the people I care about to a foreign country and now that I am allowed in the Capital I thought I would just go through the docks and look at ships hoping for my dream to become a reality." Akame said in soft gentle tone as she looked at the vast sea ahead of her.

Wave patted Akame on her head and looked at her with a pretty goofy smile Akame couldn't help but blush slightly as she was embarrassed.

"I promise you I will take you and your dear ones to sea one day and show what lies ahead in the Beauties of the vast sea." Wave said with honesty and kindness with a bright smile the was reflected by the ever shining sun.

Akame couldn't help but blush, _"I have just met this man and few days ago he was my enemy but yet being around him like this makes me feel warm inside he's so pure with good intentions I didn't think there could be people like this still in the empire."_ Akame thought to herself while while placing both of her hands on her chest and starting at the ground with a light sincere smile.

"Why are you being so nice up in till a few days ago we were enemies why make me such a promise." Akame asked Wave looking deep in to his blue eyes.

Wave's facial expression saddened as he looked at the sea feeling regret for his mistakes.

"Before the Prime Minister died I knew nothing about the corruption of the capital I thought fighting for the empire was helping people. I thought Night Raid was evil and that they were cold blooded assassins but I was wrong. Budo and the emperor told us the truth after the Prime Minister was killed I realized that I didn't help people I made their suffering worse it was you as Night Raid that fought for the people and I blindly caused them pain. I need to repent for all my mistakes. Wave said in a soft voice filled with regret.

Akame stared at the country boy with compassion, she could feel that he was blaming himself for all the empire's mistakes. Akame put her her right hand on Wave's left hand which made the country boy blush.

"Wave you're a good man you shouldn't take on the all the sins of the empire they weren't your doing your being manipulated you haven't done any wrong its Honest who is at fault." Akame said with sincerity while smiling softly at Wave with her eye's beaming red more than usual.

Wave still doubted himself he clenched his fists tightly and was angry at himself, facial expression showed frustration.

"I still should have noticed had I noticed I could have done something." Wave said with frustration pointed at himself.

Akame grabbed her left hand slapped Wave on the cheek with force with a tough look on her face.

Wave was surprised and speechless from Akame's response, Wave cheek had a bright red mark on it.

Akame was shedding tears they fell from her red ruby eyes to the dry ground she looked Wave straight at Wave with concern, she seemed saddened.

"Stop blaming yourself you can't take responsibility for everything your talking like all the worlds problems are yours. If you keep trying to solve every problem, you will get yourself killed I can't stand to lose another comrade I already lost a lot of people I can't handle to lose another one." Akame shouted out of fear and desperation.

Wave was taken a back and couldn't believe what he was seeing, _"She really cares I see from those eye she has suffered a lot as a man of sea I have to do something."_ Wave thought to himself.

Wave did the unexpected even he an unsure of what he was doing, Wave boldly wrapped his arms around Akame and embraced her in a hug tightly which caught Akame of guard.

Akame's head was resting on Wave's chest, Akame could smell Wave's fish stench but there was also something about him that made her feel warm and safe a feeling which was a feeling she has rarely felt.

"As a man of sea it is my duty to lift the suffering of a women in need, I promise you on the heart of the great vast ocean ahead of us I will make sure you have won't have to endure any more suffering on your own as I shall care these burdens with you." Wave said with his blue eyes blooming in a clam caring matter while trying to look cool doing so.

Akame couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed, she looked to one side.

"Everyone who who stays near me dies." Akame mumbled while gripping against Wave tightly to feel more of his warmth.

"I won't die on you; I wont let you feel that pain." Wave said softly with an innocent pure smile while the wind blew gently through his hair.

Bystanders started walking past them and began whispering.

"Ahh so romantic I remember when we use to be like that when were young." A lady said to her husband.

"I hope that lad doesn't get her pregnant." The ladies husband said.

Akame's face turned bright as she heard the couple's words with her highly trained assassin ears while Wave was oblivious. She pulled away from and shuffled to one side of the bench to keep her distance which left Wave puzzled.

"Something wrong?" Wave asked with concern.

Akame decided it was best to change the subject after that awkward moment.

"I am happy that Tatsumi is going with Kurome to the ball she has never really been to these type of things and knowing Tatsumi he will cheer her up some how." Akame managed to say while thinking of Kurome with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Kurome deserves to have some fun once in awhile and there's no one better than Tatsumi to do the job." Wave said enthusiastically as he smiled at Akame who still kept t some distance from Wave.

Akame's face went dark and filled with sorrow as the experiments that happened to Kurome filled her mind.

"After everything the empire did to her I just want her to be happy ever since we have been reunited we haven't even talked what if she doesn't love as me a sister anymore." Akame said with worry as she looked down at the ground.

Wave moved in closer and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a faint smile.

"Kurome still loves you, in her own twisted way she wanted to kill you because she loves as she couldn't handle watching someone else kill you. I think this ball will be perfect way for you and Kurome to connect." Wave said gently.

Akame lightened up a little a bit and returned a faint smile of her own.

"Thanks Wave, your right I should use to opportunity to get closer to Kurome. Can I ask your favour." Asked Akame as she had a slight blush and used a sweet soft tone.

"Sure just ask away I am ready to help in way I can." Replied Wave.

Akame started playing with her thumbs while trying not to directly look at Wave as she seemed nervous of the favor she was going to ask him.

"I was wondering if you could be my date for the ball since Tatsumi is going to be there with her. It wouldn't feel right if I was by myself trying to talk her with Tatsumi their it would be more comfortable if someone was there with me. Lubbock is to uncivil while Susanoo lacks some human attributes and after today I know I can trust you." Akame said shyly while avoiding eye contact.

Wave responded with goofy smile with his eyes closed.

"I would be glad to it will be fun I don't have much experience with these type of events since its far more extravagant than anything we did in back in the village." Wave said with smile.

Akame got up and turned around to face Wave

"I also got no experience with any formal events so I hope you can help me out, I have to go now I have to prepare for the physicals tomorrow." Akame said to Wave with a cute little smile before she left.

"See ya later." Shouted Wave as Akame took off.

Wave smiled at put his focus back on to the sea, _"She's nothing like I thought, she is very kind and caring if we were to ever become enemies again I don't think I would be able to fight her after seeing this side of her."_ Wave thought to himself as stared at the endless sea.

* * *

Great General Budo, Dr. Talia and Emperor Makato were in the Emperor's personal quarters.

"Dr. Talia have you done preparing the means to conduct the the physicals." Makato asked with curiosity."

Dr. Talia looked at her clip board and thoroughly when through her notes in great detail and length.

"Yes everything is prepared your highness." Replied Dr. Tatlia as she gave Emperor Makato her full attention.

Dr. Talia turned her attention to Budo and gave him a stern look that a mother would give to her child.

"You better show up also Great General Budo you're a tegui user also so you will have to take part of these physicals so I can evaluate The Night Jaegers and split them up in to three even teams." Dr Talia said with with strictness as she pointed at Budo with her pen.

Budo let out a deep sigh and unfolded his arms and put his full focus towards Dr, Talia with a look of curiosity.

"I still don't understand why I need to be part of the Night Jaegers I have military affairs to tend and the imperial guard to lead and insure the safety of the Emperor and you want to increase my workload even more." Budo said with frustration as he was a bit stressed out.

Dr. Talia walked up to Budo till she was right in front of his towering figure she gave him a sharp look.

"For this to work I need an even number of Tegui users and there to be three divisions we need three division leaders who are General Class level." Dr Talia explained in detail.

Budo peaked in interest.

"There are only two General class fighters in this whole empire unless your implying their someone nearly as strong as me Esdeath in the Night Jaegers." Budo replied in stern tone.

Dr. Talia replied with a smile and a look of confidence.

"Their actually is a member who is second to you and Esdeath and could be considered a General class though I won't know his full capabilities in the physical tomorrow." Dr. Talia said in a dominant way which pissed of Budo.

Makato felt that tense was raising in the room but decided it was best not to interrupt the two.

"Who is this fighter?" Budo demanded.

Dr. Talia hand Budo a file that was clipped on her clipboard.

Budo looked at file and was surprised on who it was and started deeply at the file putting his thumb on his chin.

"Interesting, this fighter has shown promise and has experience I am intrigued to see his upmost potential tomorrow." Budo said with a smile on his face after seeing who the fighter was.

Budo handed the the file back to Dr. Talia.

"You took it rather well I thought you would be more surprised on who it was?" Dr. Talia said with curiosity.

Budo grinned and looked out the window in the room.

"I already had guessed he was strong capable and had my suspensions this may end up being more interesting than I originally thought." Budo replied.

Emperor Makato was confused and didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"Who is this fighter?" Makato asked impatiently.

Dr. Talia smiled at Makato.

"The fighter is none other than the one known as Wave…."


End file.
